1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum control valve and more particularly to a vacuum control valve having a regulating mechanism which desirably regulates controlled vacuum pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum control valve has been proposed which includes a diaphragm valve movable in response to inlet vacuum pressure to thereby control fluid communication between inlet and outlet ports. In such vacuum control valve, it is desirable that inlet vacuum pressure be regulated in response to loads or the like applied to the vacuum control valve. However, prior art control valves have no regulating mechanism provided therefor.